Sadie Kane Does Not Speak Gangsta
by TheBookWormLoner
Summary: Sadie Kane gets kidnapped by a gang that call themselves the Magicians and suddenly she is sent into a world of shooting guns, running from ugly guys with scars, and even falling in love.


**This is my first official Kane Chronicles fanfiction and it will probably suck chicken butt. I'm so used to TMI that this will probably be bad. But I had an idea and I already had a fanfic like that for TMI and I wanted to give it a try on KC. **

**I don't own anything but the tears I cry on this keyboard because Kane Chronicles is not mine.**

"Yes Carter, "she said into the phone and paused waiting for the response. "I promise that the new apartment with Walt is beautiful."

"Alright," her brother said through the phone. The noise of the vacuum dripped in the background making his voice sound muffled. "I have to go; Zia wants me to help her pick up the house. I love you sis."

"Love you to bye," she said before shutting her small flip phone close. She threw it across the bed and picked herself up.

"Waltttttt!" she moaned as she padded through the apartment. She could hear the basketball playing in the living room and she followed it.

He lay lazily on the ugly brown couch they had gotten at the thrift shop. The television's light casted a shadow on his cocoa colored face. He looked up when he heard her soft footsteps.

"Yes Miss Kane?" he asked amusingly. He picked himself up to create a small portion for the distressed blonde. "What can I _do _for you?"

"Oh shut up Walt." She said snottily slapping his arm before collapsing on his lap- her back pressed up against his knee. "I'm so bored."

"I can help with that." He winked.

"You disgust me." She said jokingly turning away from his face to watch the television. The bright colors blinded her as they ran across the screen like a fly. They sat (well Sadie laid) in silence watching the basketball game unfold.

"But seriously what can we do?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"A movie?" Walk suggested. At the mention of a film, Sadie jumped up and squealed. She ran into their shared room and came back with a small DVD in her hand. "Pretty please tell me that is not Mean Girls."

"It's your lucky day Walt!" Sadie said faking enthusiasm. She smirked as she heard the dark skinned boy moan tiredly.

()()()

"That is so fetch." Sadie mocked as the scene blurred on the screen. She was tucked in next to Walt with her head leaning against his broad chest. She could hear the pulsing of his heart.

"This is so annoying." Walt mocked back. Although he was in a annoyed mood, Sadie could tell he was enjoying himself greatly.

"Walt?" she asked looking away from the screen and looked at him instead.

"Yes," he said softly. He also looked at her through his beautiful long eyelashes. His breath was short and icy that fanned against her skin.

"Now that we moved into the new apartment does that mean we are… you know… something more than friends?" she asked shyly. Which surprised Walt because Sadie Kane was never shy.

"I don't know… do you want to be more than friends." He rolled their body so that Sadie's back was on the soft couch and he was hovering above her. Her breath caught in her throat and he inched closer and closer.

"Maybe." She breathed out.

"Then let's make it more than just friends." He breathed back. He finally pressed his lips to hers.

()()()()

Much later, they lay on the couch devouring their faces. They gently teased. The room was full of heat and sweat. Not like _that _of course.

"I am"- kiss- "totally"- kiss- "loving"-kiss- "this" –kiss- "more than" –kiss- "friends thing."

They broke apart for the nearest second and just as she leaned up to kiss his jaw, a sound was heard. They sprang apart panting.

"Is that Carter?" Walt asked anxiously. He tugged his shirt back on and peered through the door. He cursed loudly because of what he saw.

"What is it Walt?"

"Sadie I need you to-"

A loud bang crashed into the room and the door came undone on its hinges. A figure in a black hoodie grinned. "Surprise"

"Sadie! You need to r-"

"She needs to run?" the figure said sweetly. "Aw, poor Walt Stones trying to protect his pretty girlfriend; Too bad that you won't be able to save her."

"What in the bloody hell is goi-"

"Julian," the figure said to a boy that hovered next to him. The boy nodded and approached towards her. "Bye bye Blondie."

Sadie had never understood why in all those cheesy books they said that they fell into a peaceful darkness. Her darkness when she passed out, was nothing near peaceful.


End file.
